The Problem With Sparkle Stickers
by kitkatkittycat
Summary: Deidara buys some new art supplies, what choas can happen to the Akatsuki because of... stickers. Is that even possible? Rated 'T' for language, a bit of YAOI and sexual themes not graphic!
1. Money, Money My Sweet Money

**Money Money, My Sweet Money!**

"Guys! I got some new art supplies, un!"

Deidara called excitedly to the other Akatsuki members. The other members came rushing into the front hall of their base to see what he had bought.

"What are those?" Konan asked inspecting the container.

"They are sparkly letter stickers, un!" Deidara replied holding the box high in the air.

"Oooh, Aaaah," the Akatsuki members said in unison as they gazed at the stickers in awe.

"Um, Deidara... how much did this all cost?" Kakuzu asked wearily.

"I have the receipt, un!" Deidara called passing it to Kakuzu.

[We won't go into full detail about the price of the stickers but three of Kakuzu's hearts had heart attacks so it must of been pretty high.]

Deidara stared at Kakuzu twitching body on the floor for a few moments.

"Deidara, how f***ing many did you f***ing buy?" Hidan asked.

[Hidan wasn't really at all concerned about his 3/5 dying partner, he just wanted to know how Deidara could kill him three times and he couldn't.]

"Oh, well, first I bought one for me. And then I thought that I should buy everyone a pack. I was about to leave but, the stickers were really sparkly so I bought some more, un." Deidara replied happily as he opened the front door revealing about 100 bags holding about 10 boxes.

[You can do the math if you really want to know how many. ;p]

Hidan stared blankly at the bags. "So we all get some?" He asked (without swearing).

"Yep, un!" Deidara answered cheerfully.

F*** yeah!" Hidan yelled as he raced out the door followed by everyone else.

* * *

What could possibly happen now... Kakuzu has been delt with who will be next?

PLZ COMMENT! ;3


	2. The Terror Begins

THE TERROR BEGINS

Deidara watched the unsuspecting ninja dance with joy around the thousands of stickers.

Deidara smirked _"It's all going as planned!" _Deidara leapt over Kakuzu's twitching body and headed towards the Akatsuki members' rooms.

* * *

"This is f***ing amazing!" Hidan yelled as he ripped open another pack of stickers.

Tobi sat on the grassy field with his back towards everyone else. Tobi had his mask off revealing his face - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -. [and that is why he wears his mask all the time.]

Tobi stared with pride at his 'artistic' mask.

"It says 'I LOVE TOBI!" He sang as he put the swirly orange mask back on his face and ran to join everyone else.

[Tobi actually isn't smart enough to spell that 'complicated' sentence so it actually says 'I LOVE-" 0x0 umm... maybe I shouldn't go there...]

* * *

Itachi stared at everyone, as they excitedly played with the stickers, with a blank expression on his face.

"Itachi-san!" Kisame called, "why don't you come and join us?"

Itachi activated his sharingan, Kisame flinched and gave up on convincing his partner to join him.

"Everybody! Look at Tobi's mask it's artistic!" Tobi called to his fellow Akatsuki members.

The Akatsuki stared at him for a second before all of their eyes went really wide.

Konan felt very violated at what was written on the raven haired nin's mask. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"What did Tobi do?" He asked rubbing his cheek. Konan glared at him before walking away stomping her feet.

Pain gulped as he watched the one he loved walk crossly past him. When Pain saw what was on Tobi's swirly orange mask he covered his mouth with his hands and ran to the nearest bush.

Kisame had two 'O's' around his small eyes. After seeing the mask his eyes went so wide that the stickers ripped. He fell on his back and began shaking.

Zetsu wasn't paying any attention to the other ninja, he was inspecting the 'foreign objects' that everyone found so amusing.

Itachi, surprisingly, was in total shock. He was so pale that he looked like a ghost. His sharingan was losing its colour and turning pink, and even some of his hair turned grey. Itachi remembered to breathe just in time as he gagged and coughed before passing out.

Hidan smirked and laughed at Tobi.

"What's so funny?" Tobi asked Hidan.

[Tobi's upset that no one respected is 'art']

Hidan nodded "Mhmm, mhmm. This could work out well."

"What could?" Tobi asked starting to get curious.

"I could make you a future porn star!" Hidan exclaimed.

[This hints to what is on Tobi's mask :)]

"A what?" Tobi asked tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"Porn star," Hidan replied.

"What's that?" Tobi asked, his eyes getting wide behind his mask. Hidan walked over and whispered into the ninja's ear.

Tobi's entire face went red. [of course you can't see it]

"So whadaya think?" Hidan asked. "I got a friend that could help you out."

[Of course Hidan had a friend ;)]

Tobi blinked. What was he supposed to say? Would he really give up being an Akatsuki member? Leave everyone behind, including his senpai?

"Umm-," Tobi started quietly before he was cut off by Hidan.

"Make up your f***ing mind! I don't of all f***ing day!" The impatient Hidan yelled.

Tobi flinched, "Can Deidara-senpai come too?"

"Hmmm," Hidan looked up into the sky deep in thought. _"Well, he looks like a girl, so he could be very successful..."_

"Sure, why not." Hidan grinned.

"I'LL GO GET HIM" :D Tobi exclaimed as he leapt up and rushed to the house.

_"If this works out, I can get rid of _two _f***ing annoying kids at once!" _Hidan gave a quiet evil laugh. _"On the other hand, I doubt Deidara would become a porn star..."_

* * *

Sasori had watched the whole scene from a branch high in a tree. He just stared with a blank expression on his face before shrugging and continuing with his artistic work with the sparkle stickers.

_"If Deidara did leave I wouldn't care, nope, not at all..." _

Sasori stopped for a moment and pondered on what he had just thought.

_"I _really _wouldn't care if he left, he's just an annoying brat who thinks his art is better than mine, which it obviously isn't... And Hidan's right, he could find a good career as a porn star, because he has such a feminine body..."- - - - - - - _

Sasori blushed and then shook his head.

_"What am I saying? I'm not gay... but... Deidara... he's just so..." _

Sasori jumped off of the branch he was sitting on rested his puppet against the tree and raced towards the hideout.

Hidan watched, confused about Sasori's odd expression, as he raced to the door. Hidan looked back at Sasori's puppet.

This puppet had long blonde hair. Some of the hair was up in a high ponytail, while the rest hanged down and part was over its left eye.

Hidan blinked before approaching to odd, yet familiar puppet. Hidan bent down and inspected it more closely. It was covered in the sparkle stickers. All over its body was written 'LOVE'

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

Hidan smirked, a new plan forming in his little twisted mind.

[Little mind meaning the fact that he totally forgot what he had told Tobi]

He made sure no one was watching as he picked up the puppet and slung it over his shoulder before leaping out of sight.

* * *

Suspense!

What is Deidara up to? How will he react to what Tobi has to tell him? How will he react to what Sasori has to tell him?

What will happen to Kisame and Itachi still in shock?

Is Pain still being sick? What will Konan do after that incident?

Will Kakuzu's heart attack end or will he lose another heart?

What is Hidan's new plan?

And the question that everyone is probably wondering about:

What is Zetsu's thoughts on the stickers?

Anyways there is a bit of unintentional YAOI. I wasn't planning on doing it to start, but you know how ideas just flow and some things just happen. ;) THS IS RATED 'T'! I wouldn't go into detail so dont worry :p (yuck)

This also turned out being _way _longer than I had expected, but I don't plan so it doesn't matter ;3

Besides that... PLZ COMMENT!


	3. Unexpected

UNEXPECTED

Zetsu, still not paying attention to what the others were doing, picked up a green sticker in the shape of a 'Z'.

"I think it's pretty!" White Zetsu exclaimed, holding the sticker high in the air and letting it sparkle in the sun.

**"Shut up, fool!" **Black Zetsu said as he grabbed the sticker. White Zetsu started to whimper, while black Zetsu rolled his eyes and continued with his inspection.

**"What the hell is this thing!"**

"How am I supposed to know?"

**"Shut up and let me think!"**

"But you asked me-"

**"SHUT UP!"**

several minutes later

"Well you know the saying: When in doubt-"

**"EAT IT!"**

* * *

"Itachi-san!"

...

"Itachi!"

...

*sniffle, sniffle*

...

"Itachi-san, no matter what anyone else says, you were a great friend. And I know that you are going to a better place... *sniffle* But, there is always something that I wanted you to know... Itachi-san, I love y-"

"WTF Kisame! I'm not dying!" Itachi yelled at the blue man crying above him.

"I-Itachi... .. . .. ... ITACHI-SAN!" Kisame exclaimed as he leapt on the Uchiha and continued crying.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Itachi yelled as he struggled to break out of the strong man's grasp.

When Kisame realized what he was doing he jumped off his partner and staggered back a few paces.

Itachi cursed under his breath before attempting to stand up.

"Itachi-san, maybe I should help-" Kisame began to say, but paused when Itachi glared at him.

When Itachi was finally able to stand upright against the tree he turned to the shark man who was still cowering. "Kisame."

"Y-yes?" Kisame stammered.

"Before you were saying that you wanted to tell me something, that you loved..." Itachi made a gesture with his hand, telling Kisame to continue with his sentence.

Kisame stared at Itachi blankly for a while...

"...OH...umm, well, it's...nothing..." Kisame stammered.

"Don't give me that bull! It's obviously not nothing!" Itachi yelled at his partner in a ticked off voice. "Tell me or I swear I will make you face 72 hours of-"

"Ok! Ok! Itachi... I've always wanted to tell you that I... love... .. . .. ...you..." Kisame immediately turned his head from the Uchiha and squeezed his eyes shut. _"72 hours won't be so bad, will it? I was finally able to tell him, and that's a load off my back, but he'll probably kill me or worse... He'll hate me for the rest of my life, no, he'll hate me even when he's long gone. I'll never hear his sweet voice again, look into his beautiful eyes...Itachi-san... It's been quiet for an awfully long time. Maybe I'm dead...a quiet painless-"_

Kisame froze as a pair of lips pressed softly to his cheek and then quickly pulled back. His heart began to race and a blush spread across his face. [because he's blue, his skin probably turned some kind of purple colour :l] Kisame slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Nobody was there.

"I-Itachi-san?" Kisame stammered. Kisame staggered forwards, he was still dazed from the kiss.

"Itachi!" Kisame called. No reply. "Itachi where are you?" Kisame started to panic, but calmed himself at the thought that Itachi had kissed him and had ran to hide because of shyness. Kisame smiled as he continued the search for his partner.

* * *

Pein cautiously peered out of the bush he was hiding in. Pein had been sick by the unexpected phrase on Tobi's mask and had waited until he was sure the child-like Akatsuki member was out of sight.

He looked to the right and saw Zetsu munching on something and grabbed his stomach in agony again at the thought of what the cannibal could be eating. [surprisingly, he didn't get sick]

Then he looked to the left just in time to see Kisame duck defensively away from Itachi. Pein watched from his hiding place for a moment, wondering what was going on. Several moments later, Itachi slowly walked up to Kisame and pecked him on the cheek before darting into the hideout. Pein blinked and shuddered. _"Itachi... just kissed a blue shark-man... I guess I'm lucky that I have Konan..." _

This brought Pein out of thoughts as he remembered the reason for his cautiousness. After Konan's outbreak, she began angrily shouting for her boyfriend. Pein wasn't in the mood to confront his angel, so he cowardly hid in a bush. [like a man X)]

Assuming she wasn't around Pein stepped out of the bush only to be instantly knocked to the ground. Pein looked up to see Konan's blazing eyes glaring at him _"Oh no..." _

"Pein, would you like to explain to me why you were hiding from me?" Konan said in a sweet voice and a fake smile spread across her face.

"Umm, I wasn't hiding from you," Pein replied, not making eye contact. Konan grabbed the collar of Pein's cloak and held him off the ground. _"Damn she's strong!"_

"Would you like to tell me the truth, Pein darling?"

*Sigh* "Konan, umm-"

"Ok, you're not going to tell me, so let's make a deal. You don't have to tell me anything IF you knock me up tonight, deal?" Pein knew Konan had won no matter what he did.

"Deal.."

"Yaaay!" Konan dropped Pein and pulled him into a kiss, the only thing Pein could do, was kiss back.

* * *

"Kukuku," a mysterious man quietly laughed to himself, unnoticeable to the occupied Akatsuki members, "I wonder if I can use this to my advantage... kukuku."

* * *

YAY MORE SUSPENSE! but that's why we have chapters in stories!

Srry it took so long to upload, final exams and other summer activities prevented me from writing _"

Also srry there was no Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan or Kakuzu in this chapter. I didn't want to make it too long.

Also a bit more YAOI and romance ;p

I hope that I can upload sooner with chapter 4 than I did with this chapter X0

PLZ COMMENT AND GIVE FEED BACK! if ya do ya get a cookie X)


	4. New Mission

**NEW MISSION**

Kakuzu groaned as he attempted to sit up. [after losing 3 hearts, I think it would be a challenge] He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to remember what had happened. Out of the corner of his eye Kakuzu noticed a small slip of paper crumpled up on the ground beside him.

_"How many times do I have to tell everybody, recycle the paper!" _Kakuzu slowly began to open the paper.

_"A receipt?" _Kakuzu twitched as he read the total at the bottom of the paper. That's when he remembered _who _had wasted all this money.

_"Deidara..." _Kakuzu grinded his teeth and crunched the receipt in his hand. _"When I see him, he's dead!"_ Kakuzu threw the paper to the ground and stormed off to his room. He needed to come up with a plan to get everyone away from the stickers, so he could return them.

* * *

Hidan slowly opened the door to the Akatsuki hideout. He looked left, right, up and down...

_"Wait a fucking second! Wasn't Kakuzu lying there? Maybe he didn't die after all" _Hidan let out a sigh of relief as he crept into the hideout, dragging a plastic bag behind him.

"Hmm?" Hidan looked down at the piece of paper on the floor. _"If I just leave it here that Jashin damned Kakuzu will fucking kill me! Wait, he can't kill me!" _Hidan picked up the piece of paper, and noticed it was a receipt. _"Hmm, since Kakuzu can't kill me, I can really piss him off by throwing this away." _Hidan smirked as he threw the paper into garbage can and casually walked down the hall to the Akatsuki member's rooms.

* * *

"Senpai! Senpai! Senpai...?" Tobi questioned as he found Deidara standing in Kisame and Itachi's room.

Deidara whipped around to face Tobi.

"What the hell do you want?" Deidara growled. Then Deidara noticed what was on Tobi's mask. Deidara's eye began to twitch. He took a step towards Tobi and punched him in the face.

Tobi flew into the wall with a bang. "S-senpai, why did you punch Tobi?" Tobi sniffled not at the fact that the punch hurt him, which it didn't, [indestructible mask!] but at the thought of Deidara ever being mean to him. [which happened a lot, silly Tobi :)]

"Don't write that, it can send the wrong message," Deidara's eye twitched again as he spoke.

"'I Love Tobi' sends the wrong message?" Tobi questioned his senpai.

"Only if 'Tobi' is spelt P-O-R-N," Deidara added.

Tobi blinked as he tried to process what Deidara was saying. After about 5 minutes of pondering he realized what Deidara had said. Tobi blushed under his mask and raced to Kisame and Itachi's washroom.

"Oops!" Tobi called as he removed his mask and began to fumble around with the letters.

_"Dumbass," _Deidara thought as he walked out of the room. Deidara flinched as he realized someone had been standing beside the room.

"Danna? What are you doing here?" Deidara asked looking around nervously. _"If Danna finds out what I'm up to, I'm screwed!"_

"I thought Tobi was going to tell you something, but he didn't..." Sasori mumbled.

"Okay then... I'm going to go make lunch. Want to join me?"

Sasori said nothing and just followed the blonde to the kitchen.

* * *

Itachi leapt into the window and landed in his shared room with Kisame. _"I can't believe I did that! Kisame might not have been ready for that. He's probably upset with me... Maybe, he hates me now!"_ Itachi sighed as he fell on the bed. _"I don't want him to hate me..."_ Itachi flinched when he heard the knob to the bathroom being turn. He sat up and watched as the door slowly opened.

"SENPAI! I fixed it!" Tobi shouted as he burst through the door. Tobi looked around confused that his senpai was no longer there. Then Tobi noticed for the first time Itachi sitting on the bed with a confused expression on his face.

"Itachi-san have you seen Senpai?" Tobi asked as he turned to face the other Uchiha.

Itachi flinched at the sight of Tobi's mask. _I'm happy it doesn't say 'I Love P-O-R-N' anymore, but this..." _Itachi just groaned, fell back onto his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Are you okay, Itachi-san?" Tobi questioned the upset Uchiha. Itachi groaned again in response. Tobi decided to leave him alone and went to search for his senpai.

* * *

"Itachi-san!" Kisame called and no response was heard again. The shark fell to the ground in defeat. _"Itachi, were are you?"_ Kisame sighed _"He's probably thinks that I didn't like the kiss, but it actually felt... good."_

Kisame stood up and began to walk towards the front door to the base. _"He probably went inside. I definitely won't give up in my search!" _

Kisame turned the corner and was surprised at what he saw. There was a flash of black, white and purple darting from the bags of sparkle stickers to the bushes and back again. Kisame blinked. He noticed that each time the blur went back to bushes some of the bags disappeared. _"It's probably some hungry animal that thinks it's lucky to have a free meal. Stupid thing."_

Kisame basically ignored the weird "animal" as he walked into the base to search for his partner.

* * *

Pein and Konan had slowly begun to make their way into the base and up the stairs to their room between their little make-out sessions.

Pein threw Konan onto the bed before leaping on top of her and kissing down her neck.

Konan smiled as Pein began to remove her top... [No, detail! But I'm sure you can guess what happened X3]

* * *

Zetsu lay on the grass staring up at the bright blue sky. He was just now experiencing the problem with eating too many stickers.

"My stomach hurts.."

**"So does mine, idiot!"**

"Don't we have the same stomach?"

**"Shut the fuck up! You know what I mean!"**

* * *

"Kukuku..." the 'animal' was now in front of the main window of the Akatsuki base laughing quietly to himself. "Third time's the charm! They cannot refuse my re-entry again!" He reached into the bag of sparkle stickers and began plastering them to the window.

After 5 minutes, the stranger leapt back from the window to admire his work and, after a hearty laugh, ducked under some bushes to watch his plan come into action.

* * *

WOW! I think it has been at least 4 months since I last uploaded a chapter and I have to apologize for that. I've been very busy with high school and I think I have been more caught up in drawing than writing... -_-" So, sorry for making you wait so long! And thank you for reading if you still are following this story!

I also have a question about if you like it better if I jump around from scene to scene or if I should just stick to one thing for the majority of the chapter. It would be greatly appreciated if you told me so I can start on the next chapter immediately! THANK YA!


End file.
